


【盾冬】大峡谷一日游

by 3laughter



Series: 盾冬 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 和恋人故地重游无疑是令人愉悦的，但有一些小问题猝不及防地发生了。合志特典解禁，甜肉饼，少许粗暴play
Relationships: Stucky
Series: 盾冬 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	【盾冬】大峡谷一日游

1.

巴基打着哈欠从卧室走出来时正好看到史蒂夫抱着快递盒关上大门，他不甚清醒地在脑子里对比了一下刚来时只会用食指打字的老古董和现在能无障碍网购的潮流青年，没忍住“噗嗤”笑出声来。

“早安，巴基。”史蒂夫朝厨房的方向抬了抬下巴，“桌子上有培根煎蛋。”

“别告诉我是你做的。”巴基迈着拖沓的步子往厨房挪动，“我的舌头说它不想一大早就受罪。”

“我点的外卖。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，撕开盒子上的胶带，“你最喜欢的那家餐厅。”

闻言巴基的脚步明显变得轻快，走到厨房门口还回头送过去一个浮夸的飞吻：“史蒂夫，我爱死你了。”

史蒂夫永远没法对这种直截了当的调戏无动于衷，脸上瞬间就红了一层，巴基在他想出反击方式之前闪进了厨房，隔着一堵墙传过来的嘲笑声显得欠揍至极，史蒂夫无奈地摇头，选择不和他一般见识。

巴基享用完有点迟的早餐后重新回到客厅，史蒂夫正坐在沙发上端详刚从快递盒里拿出来的物件，巴基没看清是什么东西——因为史蒂夫一看他出来就以四倍速度把那玩意塞进了衣兜里，他只来得及看见一小块反光的金属边角。

巴基狐疑地问：“你买了什么？”

史蒂夫装傻：“嗯？什么都没有，煎蛋好吃吗？”

巴基眯了眯眼，似乎懒得再纠结这个问题，只是走过去在他旁边坐下，状似放松地靠进抱枕堆里，手指无聊地敲着沙发扶手：“嗯哼，还可以。”

“那就好，我特别留言让厨师多放点芝士……哇啊！”

史蒂夫猝不及防地惨叫一声，被突然扑过来的巴基压倒在了沙发上，这个善于等待时机一击必杀的前九头蛇杀手目的明确地把手伸向他的口袋，史蒂夫赶紧手忙脚乱地去拦，和那条振金手臂僵持不下，巴基冷哼着握紧拳，机械臂合叶“咔”地一响，力道瞬间就增加了几倍，史蒂夫用力到手背都暴出几条青筋，依然只能眼睁睁看着对方的手指离自己的口袋越来越近，急得额头上出了一层冷汗，他瞟了眼鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，干脆心一横反守为攻，撤回一只手出其不意地朝巴基的T恤领口袭去。

随着“嘶拉”的一声，并不结实的T恤直接被超级士兵撕开了一条裂口，底下结实的肌肉线条暴露在空气里，巴基顿了一下，低头看向自己凉嗖嗖的胸口，史蒂夫趁他分神的空隙猛地扣住他的肩膀把他反压在身下，不管不顾地低头吻住了他的嘴唇。

温热的手从衣服破口钻进来抚上紧致的腰线，巴基感受着身上人并不高超的吻技，陷入了“到底是谁教坏我的小史蒂薇”的哲学性思考，于是又不慎错失最佳反抗时机，等察觉到裤腰带不知什么时候被解开的时候已经晚了。

夕阳红情侣在客厅里胡天胡地搞了几回合，直接把早饭吃进去的能量全都消耗一空，巴基懒洋洋地趴在地板上，斜了正对着沙发套上的污迹发愁的史蒂夫一眼：“你从哪里学的用这种方式转移话题？”

史蒂夫把他从地上抱起来塞进干净的单人沙发里，坚定地说：“我没有转移话题。”

巴基翻了个白眼，突然像想到什么似地问道：“……你不会是买了奇怪的道具吧？”他迟疑地往快递盒子上的寄件信息看了一眼，“我对道具不太感兴趣，但如果你一定想玩……”

史蒂夫愣了三秒才反应过来他说的是什么，顿时直接从脖子红到耳根，羞耻又惊恐地拼命摆手：“天哪！我怎么可能会买那种……那种……”

“也对。”巴基摸摸下巴，“你与时俱进也不至于进到这种程度。”

史蒂夫不想理他，抱着脏衣服进了厕所，过了一会儿又探出头来：“巴基，过几天和我一起去一趟大峡谷。”

巴基挑起一边眉毛：“又去？上次还没看够那里的风景吗？”

史蒂夫眉头拧了起来，看上去有点不安：“你不想去？我以为我们都对那里……”

“有种情结。”巴基叹了口气，没辙地摊开手，“好吧你赢了，我也挺想再去看一次，我们什么时候走？”

“这周末。”史蒂夫笑起来，“我已经买好了机票，还找娜塔莎要了两个易容面具。”

“准备得真周到，你让我也开始期待这次旅行了。”

“不会让你失望的。”

2.

这一次的旅途非常顺利，托易容面具的福，他们既没有被抓去研究也没有被当成某两位演员团团围住，唯一比较麻烦的是巴基的左臂——大夏天里穿长袖还戴手套的怪人着实吸引了很多视线，还好现代科技还没有发展到可以检测出振金的程度，否则他们可能连安检都过不了。

炎热的天气并不适合旅游，普通人也没有超级士兵那样的体力，史蒂夫与巴基走到半山腰时基本就没见到其他的人了，便也懒得再维持伪装，巴基迫不及待地脱下夹克外套，里面被汗水浸透的黑背心紧贴在身上，勾勒出漂亮的肌肉轮廓，暗银色的手臂在夕阳下闪闪发光。他取下脸上的面具，又去扒史蒂夫的，嘴里还念念有词地抱怨：“你现在的样子真是伤眼睛，下次记得借张帅一点的。”

“但我们的目的就是不引人注意，巴基。”史蒂夫无奈地收起面具，“上次你硬要拿那个仿阿兰·德龙的，结果我们被堵在餐厅里不得不从厕所的窗户爬出去。”

巴基理亏地噎了一下，转过身闷头往前走，史蒂夫跟在后面，看着三步之外的那个气呼呼的背影，不由得想起上一次来这里的时候——那时气氛远没有现在轻松，他不知道身边的人就是自己一直在寻找的另一半灵魂，巴基也克制着本性，戴着可笑的头套努力装成另一个人，而他只以为对方性格本来就反复无常，没有发现隐藏在表象之下的不安和踟蹰。

幸好他们为自己争取到了圆满的结局，不用再浑浑噩噩地任由那些人摆布。

史蒂夫攥紧口袋里的东西，金属锋利的边缘硬硬地硌着他的手心，巴基走了一段发现他没追上来，只好又停下脚步不爽地回头看他：“走这么慢，你又变成老头子了吗？”

过去一碰就痛的伤口如今已经可以被随便拿来调侃他，史蒂夫一时不知道这算是好事还是坏事，见巴基神色愈发不耐烦也只好把这个问题抛到一边，加快脚步与他并肩而行。

巴基的头发剪短了许多，遮盖住嘴唇和下颌的胡子也刮得一干二净，他从小时候起便非常注意仪表，即使在军营里也会尽量用刀片修剪发尾、刮去胡茬，后来作为冬日战士被追捕倒是切切实实地过了一段不修边幅的日子，解除洗脑词的控制之后没安稳几天就重新走上战场，更加找不到空闲来打理自己，好在破壁后不用再受可恶的造型师的影响，曾经的布鲁克林一枝花便立刻故态复萌，每天早上要对着镜子捣鼓半个多小时。

史蒂夫对此自然是不会有任何意见，虽然偶尔会怀念那头半长的棕发蹭在自己脖子上的触感，但巴基现在的模样也让他移不开目光——他看着巴基漫不经心上翘的唇角和被太阳照得半眯起来的眼睛，仿佛又看到了记忆里那个歪戴着军帽昂着下巴对他笑的好友，或者是醉得眼珠子都浸了水却毫不迟疑地说“我跟着他”的中士——原来自始至终，他所爱的一直都没有变过。

巴基察觉到他的视线，斜眼看过来：“上次忘了问，你为什么对这里这么熟悉？趁我不在的时候偷偷来过？”

他说的“趁我不在”显然是指史蒂夫在二十一世纪醒来还没有遇见冬日战士的那些时光，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，笑而不语，只是往悬崖边走了两步似乎在欣赏下面的风景，巴基当然不会这么简单就放过他，晃悠悠地靠过去搭上他的肩膀：“我记得那本叫做过时之人的漫画里，你可是一个人跑到这里来，还画了一张我的画像假装在和我一起看月亮。”他挤眉弄眼地揶揄道，“你不会也那么蠢吧？”

史蒂夫沉默了两秒，自嘲般苦笑着说：“我就是这么蠢。”

巴基愣住了。

“巴基，你猜得没错，我来过这里，不止一次。”史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，永远温和坚定的表情蒙上了一层暗影，“我比他——漫画里的我，要幸运，他的巴基什么都没有留给他，而我至少还有一张寇森给我的你的旧照片。”

巴基搁在史蒂夫肩上的手一紧，不知道该不该收回来，只好尴尬地僵持着，史蒂夫没看他，蒙着暗影的目光落在褐色的山岩上，语气平淡，仿佛在陈述与自己并不相关的事情：“我坐在山顶，把你的照片放在旁边，想象你还……你还活着，我跟你说我遇到了一群个性多多少少有些古怪但人还不错的新伙伴，跟你说我在博物馆看到了我们以前拍摄的影片，你笑得真好看，跟你说没关系我抓住你了……”

他顿了顿，嘴唇微微抖动着似乎在忍耐什么，再开口时声音已经有些哽咽：“我一直说，不敢停下来，这样就不会发现你没有回应，直到太阳升起的时候我终于找不到能说给你听的东西了，于是我只好叫你的名字，巴基，巴基……”他用颤抖的手捂住了眼睛，“但无论我叫几次，都听不到回答。”

史蒂夫一向情绪内敛，不像巴基那样会直截了当地将心里的憋闷都发泄出来，他同样也当过“被留下的那个”，并且不止一次，他不曾真正将那些痛苦与绝望诉之于口，甚至还会反过来安慰巴基，但这不代表他所受的伤害比巴基轻，事实上那些刻在心头、深入灵魂的伤口直到一切都尘埃落定的此刻也依然渗着血，每到深夜便化作漆黑的梦魇让他难以入眠。

巴基从七十年前起睡眠质量就好得让人惊叹， 七十年后大多数时间又在逃亡和冷冻中渡过，着实没有感受噩梦的机会，所以并不知道史蒂夫会在半夜惊醒后像抱住救命稻草一样紧紧抱住他，还以为偶尔从熟睡中被干醒是对方超级士兵的四倍精力作祟。他只看得到史蒂夫表现出来的那部分愧疚与自责，对于更深层的东西却不曾真正思考过，以至于当史蒂夫终于爆发出来的时候，他一时只能手足无措地站在原地。

“史蒂夫，这……”

巴基想说“这不是你的错”，但这句话实在太无力而且已经说过无数遍，再说出口就显得过于敷衍，他迟疑地闭紧嘴巴，史蒂夫却像是知道他本来要说什么似地勾起一个苦涩的笑：“你记得吗？漫画里我刚来到未来的世界时，看到的一切都是黑白的，只有想象中的你是彩色的。”

巴基耸耸肩：“记忆犹新，那个实在太基了，我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

“我和他正好相反——从冰层中醒来，走到大街上，看见那么多高楼、行人、霓虹灯，陌生的世界是那么的光怪陆离，太多也太繁杂的颜色刺得我几乎睁不开眼睛，喧哗的音乐和汽笛声让我想要逃离。”史蒂夫转过头看着他，蓝眼睛里浓烈的情绪凝成漩涡，“但你是黑白的，巴基，我看清了你的脸，然后一切的色彩、声音，甚至气味，全部离我而去，我从这个不属于我的时代被抽离，感知里只剩下你——那一刻我什么都没有了，但那是我醒来以后第一次如此清晰地感受到自己的心脏仍在跳动。”

“我早该想到，缺失了另一半灵魂的人怎么能算作是活着呢？”

他说得很认真，眼里有彷徨也有庆幸，显然不知道自己所说的是世界上最动听的情话，而巴基伸手抚上他微湿的眼角，专注地看进他的眼睛，仔细地捕捉每一丝无关缠绵悱恻的爱意，然后笃定地、一字一句地说：“你找到我了。”

“是的。”史蒂夫握住他的手放到唇边，虔诚地亲吻他的指节，“无论是哪个宇宙的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，在找到他的巴基之前都不会停下脚步，而我是最幸运的那个。”

“……”巴基若有所思地盯着他，“这是事先写好的演讲稿还是即兴发挥？”

史蒂夫哭笑不得地松开他：“你脑子里都在想些什么啊？”

“我只是很惊讶你突然在这方面也能说会道起来。”巴基拍拍他的肩，表情也不知是欣慰还是怜悯，“除了和‘死侍’表白的时候超常发挥以外，其余时间简直惨不忍睹——所以大峡谷这里是有什么磁场能撬开你的嘴吗？”

史蒂夫被他臊得满脸通红，支支吾吾了一阵后把脸扎到他肩窝里不出声了，巴基憋着笑揉了揉他的金发，突然想到一个很严重的问题：“你不会现在看我还是黑白的吧？每天都穿得像出席葬礼一样？”

“不，第二次见面就恢复正常了。”史蒂夫闷闷地说，“你手臂上的红星，还有绿色的眼睛。”

“嗯哼，毕竟我是‘你蓝眼睛里的一点绿’。”巴基煞有介事地点头，“连反派都知道你爱我，你自己却这么迟钝。”

史蒂夫僵硬地抬起头：“是谁出卖我？山姆？”

“噢，小史蒂薇。”巴基夸张地感叹了一声，“我只是看完了《美国队长3》，埃文斯演得很不错。”他想了想，又补充道，“除了吻莎朗的那段。”

“……那真的不是我的本意，巴基。”

3.

漆黑的夜色里燃起一抹微弱的火光。

巴基蹲在火堆旁边，拿着根枯枝有一搭没一搭地戳着堆叠的木柴，史蒂夫从背包里掏出小锅和矿泉水，熟练地架到火堆上，又拆开一包素食方便面。

巴基抽了抽鼻子，被胡椒味呛得打了个喷嚏：“感觉像回到了行军打仗的日子。”

“这可比土豆罐头好吃得多。”史蒂夫说着就要把面饼往锅里扔，被巴基眼疾手快地拦住，“怎么？”

“我来。”巴基实在懒得解释在水没烧开的时候把面放进去会影响口感，“你离我的晚餐远一点。”

史蒂夫无辜地眨眨眼，自知厨艺天赋约等于无，便听话地将手中的食物都交给他，转而去布置睡袋和折叠帐篷，帐篷是单人的，睡袋也只有一个，装下两个超级士兵大概有些困难，但史蒂夫喜欢和巴基紧紧贴在一起的感觉，就像他们已经融为了一体，再也不会分开。

支起帐篷并不需要花费多久，史蒂夫很快就将亚麻布铺得平平整整，从帐篷里钻出半个身子想让巴基帮忙把睡袋拖过来，但却猛然发现山道上空无一人。

开了封的方便面被随意放在地上，锅里沸腾的水咕噜噜冒着热气，单人睡袋安静躺在不远处的山岩旁，偌大的空间里找不到任何一丝另一个人存在的痕迹，就像一切都只是他想象中的幻影。

史蒂夫面色瞬间变得煞白，呆在原地有几秒、或者几分钟都动弹不得，巨大的恐慌入海啸般瞬间卷走了他全部的思考能力，他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，却不知道该往哪边走，寂静的空间里只有风声和他越来越急促的心跳回荡在耳边。

“史蒂夫？”

熟悉的嗓音拉回了他即将崩溃的理智，史蒂夫猛地回过头，看见巴基拎着几根木柴从山道的转角处走出来，略带迷茫地望向这边，眼前普通的场景与脑子里不曾忘记的噩梦重合，明明所爱的人还好好站在那里，却仿佛下一秒就会在他眼前化为灰烬消失，史蒂夫内心的恐慌达到了最高点，什么也来不及想便抬腿向那个身影冲了过去。

巴基超级士兵的动态视觉居然都没能跟上史蒂夫的动作，他只觉得眼前一花，接着史蒂夫以超越极限的速度飞奔到他面前，展开双臂将他用力抱在了怀里，这个拥抱无论是对于朋友或者恋人来说都显得有失分寸，四倍强壮的手臂死死禁锢着他的身体，力度之大几乎让他错觉会被勒断骨骼，巴基“嘶”地抽了口气，挣动双臂试图让他放手或者轻一点，在察觉到对方身体无法抑制的颤抖时又犹豫地停下挣扎。

史蒂夫此时就像个深陷绝境的人抓住了唯一一线希望，神智仍浑浑噩噩地沉浸在巨大的绝望之中，只剩下收紧臂弯的本能，巴基被他箍得龇牙咧嘴，一边思考怎么脱身一边不找边际地想了下这算不算家暴，直到听清史蒂夫压抑的哽咽才意识到事情的严重性，反射性地抬起双手回抱住他，试探地喊他的名字：“……史蒂夫？发生什么事了？”

史蒂夫抬起脸，双眼布满一条条红血丝，瞳孔也缩成了针尖大小，脸上痛苦的表情一览无余，巴基还以为他受了什么伤，当即脸色大变地挣开他的拥抱，强硬地掀起他的T恤搜寻底下任何一道伤痕，但结实完美的躯体上连一个小小的淤青都没有，巴基松了一口气的同时也更加迷惑，顺手拍拍他毫无血色的脸颊：“到底怎么了小史蒂薇？巴基哥哥可禁不起你这么吓。”

史蒂夫没有回答，只是一把捉住了他还没来得及收回的手，然后一使力将他反压在了岩壁上，像刚才巴基对待他那样掀起对方的衣服，手掌急躁地在他的身体上游移，巴基毫无防备地撞上坚硬的山岩，脊背和后脑都磕得生疼，偏偏史蒂夫还一个劲地把他往后压，那架势像是想把他整个人嵌进岩石里一样，他不得不稍微认真起来反抗，但左手才刚刚抬起一些史蒂夫就像是察觉到什么似地伸手扣住他的下颌，然后低头堵住了他的嘴唇。

这甚至不能称之为一个吻，唇齿的碰撞太过直接而野蛮，巴基毫不怀疑自己的嘴唇被撞出了血，史蒂夫好不容易练出的那么点吻技不知道被抛去了哪里，顶开他齿关的舌头狂乱得不顾一切，巴基艰难地在满嘴的血腥味中勾住他胡乱翻搅的舌尖，强势地夺回主动权阻止他两败俱伤的进攻，舌头技巧性十足地舔过他的齿列，传达出安抚的意味。

一吻结束时两人都喘着粗气，史蒂夫似乎终于找回了说话的能力，一边急切地亲吻着他的耳廓一边用嘶哑的嗓音一遍遍喊着“巴基”，声音带着几近凝成实质的恐慌，巴基现在已经基本确定史蒂夫反常的原因，颤抖的身躯、过紧的拥抱、掺杂着强烈不安感的吻，无一不彰显着史蒂夫内心最深处的梦魇究竟是什么，巴基虽然能想到眼睁睁看着他化为灰烬肯定给史蒂夫带来了难以磨灭的心理阴影，但也没料到居然严重到会引发PTSD的程度，他不是心理医生，一时也不知道该怎么办，只好先抬手覆上他宽阔的脊背，叹息般地回应道：“我在这里。”

史蒂夫一怔，没有焦距的目光落在他的脸上，拇指一寸寸地抚过他的脸颊，像是不确定眼前这个是真人还是幻影，巴基干脆扯过他的领子再一次吻住他，以唇舌抚慰他的焦躁与不安，史蒂夫仅仅只是顿了一秒就热烈地回应了他，像濒死之人汲取生命之泉般吮吸着他的舌尖，巴基也不甘示弱地揪住他短短的金发，偏过头让这个吻更加深入而缠绵。

三分钟后巴基不得不再一次尝试挣脱，因为对方的手已经潜入了他的裤子里，正勾着他的内裤边缘往下扯，强烈的危机感让巴基后颈发凉，一把扣住史蒂夫的手腕难以置信地瞪他：“这里是野外！”

史蒂夫无视了他谴责的眼神，左手不顾他的阻拦顺畅地突破最后一层布料，毫无阻隔地覆上了他的臀部，另一只手则将他的背心下摆整个撩起来，露出底下肌肉匀称的胸腹，微凉的夜风让巴基打了个哆嗦，有点慌不择路地抵着他的肩膀往后推，结果反而连裤子都被褪到脚踝，两条腿抖抖索索地暴露在冷风中。

火热的手掌摩擦过敏感的腰侧，激起一阵细微的战栗，臀肉也被用稍微有点失控的力道揉捏着，尾椎处麻痒的快感汇聚成电流击打着神经，巴基本来也不是个多古板的人，这会儿被撩起了火便也懒得再抵抗，只象征性地在他背上锤了一拳：“嘿、至少去帐篷里……”

史蒂夫充耳不闻，捞起他的一条腿挂在臂弯，还束缚在裤子里的阴茎隔着粗糙的布料磨蹭他的裆部，坚硬滚烫的触感让巴基的血液也跟着沸腾起来，他抬手拉下史蒂夫的裤链，那根大家伙立刻便弹出来，硕大的龟头滑入臀缝里胡乱顶弄着他的会阴和囊袋，甚至威胁性十足地撞击着干涩紧闭的穴口，巴基闷哼了一声，眉心拧出一个褶皱——不能指望史蒂夫还留有帮他扩张的理智，而且两人本来都没准备在这里打什么野战，当然也就没有带润滑剂，可是巴基并不想尝试直接被这种血清强化过的人间凶器捅进屁股，受伤流血是一回事，一瘸一拐下山也不是不能接受，但史蒂夫清醒过来肯定会愧疚不已，而巴基最怕的就是看到他自责的表情。

于是巴基只好怀着满腔悲壮舔湿自己的手指，然后不太熟练地找到那个即将遭罪的穴口，皱着眉朝里送入两个指节，他现在仅仅由左腿支撑着身体，这个姿势下括约肌收得很紧，为他的扩张工作又增加了一层难度，两根手指就着那点聊胜于无的润滑慢慢捅进内部，绞紧的入口将指根都勒得发疼，内壁也因为粗暴的入侵而瑟缩着不停抽搐，他硬着头皮来回抽送了几下，怪异的饱涨感和疼痛让他腿脚发软，索性便靠着岩壁分担身体的重量，第三根手指也撬开穴口的缝隙顶了进去。

“嘶……”

撕裂的锐痛让他轻轻抽了口气，手指卡在穴口进退两难，巴基有点懊恼地舔了舔嘴唇，抬头想让史蒂夫先把他的腿放下来，结果正好对上了对方灼热的目光。

“……史蒂夫，你最好别让我发现你是装的。”巴基狐疑地眯起眼，试图从他脸上找出任何一丝破绽，但史蒂夫只是盯着他含着三根手指、正紧张收缩着的穴口，眼里的颜色愈发暗沉，抿紧的唇角透出一股侵略性，巴基迟疑地抽出手指，在他太过直白的注视下尴尬地轻咳一声，“别看了。”

史蒂夫终于移开视线，但巴基还没来得及把腿抽回来就被猛然袭来的失重感弄得脑子一晕，回过神时就发现自己的两条腿都挂在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，下半身门户大开，重心全落在了抵着山壁的肩膀和史蒂夫托着他的后腰的手上，而史蒂夫将他的下半身抬高，英俊的脸埋在他的胯间，舌尖舔过他勃发的性器，又轻柔地划过会阴，最终停在了略显红肿的穴口。

“史蒂夫！”巴基被这一下搞懵了，潮红迅速爬满了脸颊，蔓延到脖颈和胸口，柔软粗糙的东西撬开他最隐秘的地方，将更多唾液送入他的体内，比感官刺激更加激烈的羞耻感几乎让他想落荒而逃，他被史蒂夫死死地钉在岩壁上，奋力挣动双腿也无法摆脱对方的禁锢，快感一波波冲击着他的思维，肉体背叛了理智沉沦在细致的爱抚中，没一会儿他就连眼睛里都浮上一层湿气，咬着嘴唇含糊不清地讨饶，“别、啊！可以了史蒂夫……直接进来！”

下一秒，他的身体猛地下沉，接着便被灼热的巨物毫不留情地贯穿，超级士兵的阴茎在重力作用下狠狠地捅进最深处，没有片刻停顿便激烈地抽送起来。粗略的扩张并不足以让后穴接纳如此野蛮的入侵，剧烈的胀痛让巴基眼前发黑，反射性收紧的左手从岩壁上抠下一把碎石，零零碎碎地落到地上，史蒂夫一手撑着山壁，一手牢牢箍着他紧窄的腰，一边在他体内大开大合地抽送一边低头啃噬他颈侧柔软的皮肤，像是要以这种方式确认他的存在一般，巴基在剧烈的颠簸中勉强勾住史蒂夫的脖颈，鼻腔里哼出疼痛的呻吟，尾音苦闷地拖长，又因下一次过深的顶入戛然而止，肠壁被摩擦得充血肿起，尖锐的疼痛逐渐变得麻木，取而代之的是从每一根细小的血管里燃起的快感，它们气势汹汹地流窜进骨髓、击打着神经，让沉浸在欲望里的身体热得像是在燃烧。

“巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫困兽般呼喊着他的名字，阴茎熟门熟路地碾着内壁上敏感的凹陷来回抽动，逼得巴基缩起肩膀颤抖不止，金属手指着山岩上刻下五道深刻的划痕，他眼眶通红，腹肌抽紧，纠结的表情像痛苦又像快乐，涨得青筋暴起的阴茎顶在史蒂夫的小腹上，挂下晶亮的水线。他们之间的性爱一向足够激情四射却又点到即止，史蒂夫的体力比巴基略胜一筹，于是便会时刻注意把控分寸，以免让对方感到不适——即使巴基不止一次明确表示过自己并不介意被搞得乱七八糟，他也还是固执地坚持着那套婆婆妈妈的绅士守则。

但现在不一样了，史蒂夫极少在巴基面前显露的攻击性再也无法压制，他占有欲十足地将巴基困在臂弯里大力冲撞，恨不得把对方整个人都揉碎进自己的身体里，巴基腰部悬空，重量全压在两人相连的那一点上，被捅进前所未有深度的大滚子搅得一阵阵哆嗦，他咬着牙蹭着山岩稍微支起身体，又被直击重点的顶弄撞得脱力下滑，肩背的皮肤几乎要被凹凸不平的岩石刮破，体内过于强烈的快感不给他丝毫喘息时间，随着每一次针对前列腺的碾压不断叠加，很快就积累到了近乎过载的程度，他大口地吸入氧气，妄图稍微缓解身体里的燥热，但史蒂夫的吻不由分说地占领了他的口腔，相触的舌尖让欲火燃烧得更加猛烈。

“唔嗯、呃啊！啊……”

高亢的呻吟在空旷的山道上显得异常清晰，还带着诡异的回音，巴基僵了一下，把脸埋到史蒂夫的颈窝想抑制住这些丢脸的声音，但体内又快又狠的冲撞完全打乱了他的步调，他咬着史蒂夫T恤的领口，喉咙里溢出破碎的哽咽，唾液和生理性的泪水将那里的布料打湿了一大片，史蒂夫温柔地亲吻他头顶的发旋，埋在他甬道里的反人类凶器涨大了一圈，撑得内部又是一阵收缩，巴基弓着背，敏感脆弱的肠壁能清楚地感觉到入侵物上狰狞凸起的青筋，饱受折磨的前列腺再承受不住更多刺激，偏偏那根不知餍足的家伙还不断磨过那一点，他忍无可忍地扭动腰身躲避，左手泄愤般揪扯着史蒂夫的发尾：“慢、慢点……”

史蒂夫依言放慢了速度，刻意抵着他的前列腺小幅度碾磨，更加直接剧烈的快感冲得巴基脑子里一片混沌，啜泣般抽了口气便无可抑制地达到了高潮，精液喷溅在史蒂夫的T恤上，留下淫糜的痕迹。史蒂夫停了两秒，然后更紧地抱住他瘫软的身体，挺动腰身在穴里开始最后的冲刺，他嘴里依旧念着巴基的名字，似乎这个简短的音节就是他赖以生存的能量源，是最重要、最不可抛弃的珍贵之物。

巴基高潮过后格外敏感的身体根本无法承受这么剧烈的操干，快感的余韵消散过后便是难以忍受的抽痛，他觉得自己快被捅穿了，穴口到内壁全都火辣辣地疼，又暂时没力气撑起身体，只好咬牙切齿地啃着史蒂夫的耳垂：“别喊了、哈啊！快点完事……”

滚烫的精液浇灌进他的肠道深处，巴基抽搐着仰起头，喉结不住地上下滑动，连意识都空白了一瞬，而史蒂夫释放过后似乎终于平静下来，埋首在他的胸口，慢慢平复着呼吸，先前因剧烈的情绪起伏而绷紧的肌肉也逐渐放松下来，虽然双手仍然执着地环抱着巴基，却不再紧得让人感觉到疼痛。

巴基也没说话——或者说没力气说话，挂在他身上一动也不想动，简直觉得自己被操散了架，史蒂夫稍微歇了一会儿便把他抱到搭好的帐篷里，拿了条毛巾帮他擦拭腿间的狼藉和背上的碎石屑，然后摆出虚心认错的脸端坐到他旁边，真心实意地道歉：“对不起。”

巴基翻了个白眼，兀自瞪着帐篷顶回复体力，好不容易才攒出说话的力气，开口问道：“知道你错在哪里吗？”

“呃——没带润滑？”史蒂夫先是反射性地回答，接收到巴基的杀人目光后又老老实实地低下头，“我失控了，还把情绪发泄在你身上，不顾你的反抗……”

“不对。”巴基打断他冗长的自我检讨，伸出一只手覆上他的手背，“你唯一的错误是不该认为我会离开你。”他看进史蒂夫微微瞪大的双眼，轻笑着说，“我们已经脱离了任由别人摆布的命运，史蒂夫，在这里没有任何东西能让我们分开。”

有那么一瞬间史蒂夫看起来几乎要落泪，他深蓝的眼睛里翻滚着化不开也辨不清的感情，浓郁到快要凝成水滴，他不知所措地攥紧手指，把牛仔裤的布料抓出难看的褶皱，突然又像是想起什么似的手忙脚乱地去摸自己的裤兜，从口袋里扯出两条细长的链子，底端分别挂着两块薄薄的方形金属片。

巴基看到那东西时就定住了，眼里飞快地划过几丝惊讶和不确定，史蒂夫把其中一条链子塞进他手中，即使努力板着脸也掩饰不住忐忑的表情：“是这样，托尼建议我们……定下来，但我觉得戒指不太适合我们，所以就定制了这个……呃、我本来计划在这里求婚，但是、天哪我大概有点紧张……”

演讲时总能流畅地说出振奋人心话语的舌头似乎在关键时刻打了结，史蒂夫额头上冒了一层汗，脑子里全是轰隆隆的噪音，他语无伦次地吭哧了好一会儿，紧张地去看巴基的反应，就见巴基抚摸着狗牌上的编号和“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯”的字样，灰绿的眼睛里看不出情绪，史蒂夫犹豫地喊了他一声，紧张得手心里一片湿腻：“你愿意今后剩下的所有时间都与我一起渡过吗？”

巴基这才抬眼看向他，嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度，他不置可否地发出一个单音，抬手将那块军牌扔给史蒂夫：“接着。”

史蒂夫反射性地接住，然后脸色慢慢变得惨白：“你……”你要拒绝我吗？

“史蒂夫，我很怀疑你有没有认真做功课。”巴基状似遗憾地摇了摇头，使坏地挑起一边眉毛，“结婚应该交换戒指才对——把你的牌子给我。”

史蒂夫呆呆地把属于自己的军牌递过去，巴基一边揉着酸痛的腰一边支起上半身，非常干脆地将它挂到了脖子上，然后两根指头拈起其中那块刻着史蒂夫名字的金属片，放到唇边轻轻吻了一下，又笑嘻嘻地对史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛：“嗯哼，我早就想这么干了，我的队长。”

史蒂夫深深地吸了一口气，靠过去再一次紧紧地抱住他，带着颤音的话语消失在相贴的唇齿间：“我也早就想这样亲吻你了，我的中士。”

END


End file.
